


Hot Damn Waifu

by bermuda_rectangle



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, bless, go to church, hot pron, kudos and commments appreacianted., no chiledren weclome., please enjoy, thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bermuda_rectangle/pseuds/bermuda_rectangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good god yes. SEx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn Waifu

Leon is not okoi wit pee. But he dooes liek peenis. I mean c ock. the coc is myu penus.leaon is my lover. my waifu. leon bakes me a lots of food from tiem that i tresturn huome from working. i eat it. the fuod not asshole. that later, is desert. tastes liek ass. LITAERALLY! our live is pretty sveet. wwe have dos childrens birthed from his rectuom. good job. Named Hyman and Massson wit 3 s.our lovoing boys. we also cater too two cats. Juggly and analca. we have big yard. and bedroom for dirty things. liek sex  
sex  
sex  
SEX!!!!!!!!!(WARNING GRAPHIC SMUT AHEAD)  
i gentlely laid him bodi down to to bed. i sensually kisssed his neck. and taedsinglyh tounngled at his goatee. with my tounge. i got hair in my mouth. on my tounger. becuz i licked his beard.with my tougne gross.nipple tiem. i touched them. and ill give u a hint, not with my hands/. I tougched them wit somethghing in mhy moutn. you guressed it. my feet. i was kidding bout the moutn. then i pawed at his dieck with muy hand. nad toyed wit hihs anus. wit my finger then tougne. it tasted liek ass. LOST """""""""""""OF ASS. so much asss. i luv the taste of shit on my tougnge. tastessin like eating out a public toitlet seat. liek a t wo doollare hooker. i luve my waifu.leon.kuwatea. i unzipped my pants. nad pulled out muy coock. it big. me b ig. he seawets in antincipation. bigh. i put it against hole. yum. he beg now, ""put in me!" he scream" yes. i do. we look into eachothers eayes i said it. were getting married. im proposing to him nowl. he cries happlily yes my love!!! i am filled with hoy and ram my p;eenis in himn so he can also be filled wsith my joy.so i do. he is now filled to the brim. with my joy. nad semen. big. tounge. 3 HOURS LaTE R We now have a dauthgter. he preggers. i etell him, u will look fat in weddin dress. get rid vof it. kk. now wie dont' jk . he lookied fat in the dress thoug. whatevah, ti love my fat hore. he mine. THE EDN TO BE CONTINNUED?????????????


End file.
